Cakes
by Mierinn
Summary: Ever since Thor tasted those delicious cakes, he can't stop thinking about the girl who baked them. This might be slightly problematic and earn him a few teases from Loki. / Pre-Thor. An attempt at a humorous short fic about Loki and Thor's youth.
1. Cakes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thor, as I regret to inform you. If I did I (probably) wouldn't need to write fanfiction!

**A/N: **This idea popped into my head and I just had to write it down. I apologize for any mistakes you might find, but it was written sort of in a rush. This is set during Loki and Thor's early youth (lets imagine Thor is somewhere between 13-15 in this). It's meant to be humorous, but I don't know if I succeeded, so please let me know! I'd really appreciate the feedback, whether it's constructive criticism or not :)

* * *

**Cakes**

Thor couldn't stop thinking about Elsred's cakes.

He remembered how the sweet, pleasantly pungent smell hung in the air, after she had finished baking them and put them on a net to cool down. Oh, that smell! Just thinking about it made Thor's mouth water and crave the wonderful sensation of savouring one. It was hardly fair that a single girl possessed such baking skills.

That fateful first bite into what he deemed as the best thing he had ever tasted in his life had been his point of no return.

When the fluffy, slightly moist pastry melted into his mouth, he knew he could never again find another quite like it. It was absolutely delectable, filling him with the taste of chocolate, which was his favorite flavor.

Her recipe was spot on: the chocolate didn't taste overly sugary or sour, but a perfect combination of both; the cake itself wasn't dry or tough to chew on, but rather airy and smooth. It was unlike anything Thor had ever tasted before.

He had since asked Loki to try to reproduce them with magic, but he had been unsuccessful. Whatever it was that Elsred put into them, it made them so unique there was just no way to replicate them.

This led him to conclude the cakes had to be made by her own hands to have that sinfully amazing taste.

Elsred was a maiden his own age. She was friends with Sif, despite the fact that Elsred lacked the enthusiasm of the other girl for the art of combat. Elsred actually dedicated herself to calmer tasks, such as reading and baking.

Surprisingly, even though Sif usually loathed girls who kept to the role society had instructed upon them, she absolutely loved Elsred. Perhaps because, unlike most girls their age, Elsred never made fun of Sif's aspirations of becoming a fearsome warrior, but rather supported them. She even admired Sif's courage and looked up to her.

In the weeks that followed his tasting of the aforementioned cakes from Valhalla, Thor constantly caught himself thinking of how pretty her honey-colored hair was, how her kind smile and her green eyes were able to light up a whole room and how she must have magic in her blood to be able to produce such a delicacy.

"I can't stop thinking about her. Or her delicious cakes," Thor spat out to Loki some time later, when they were sitting at the training grounds, after their jarring practice.

Loki raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Her... cakes?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. After the few seconds it took Thor to realize his brother was making innuendo about her butt, he immediately shoved Loki hard in the arm.

"Not _that_ kind of cakes!" He blushed lightly, embarrassed that his words could thus be interpreted and he hadn't noticed. Thor was also baffled with his brother's inability to understand his seriousness in the matter. "The ones she baked. The ones we ate on that stupid fieldtrip _you _decided to take to Vanaheim to visit the sorceress who instructed Mother on magic."

"Oh, I see, we're talking about Lady Elsred," Loki grinned widely, amused at his brother's apparent frustration. "Well, those were indeed the finest of fine cakes, brother. Not that the _other_ cakes on the maiden are any worse, which I'm sure you haven't missed," Loki threw a knowing look at Thor and chuckled, earning himself a glare from the eldest of the young princes of Asgard.

"You're insufferable, brother," Thor stood up, frowning. He wiped the sweat off his face with one of the towels the servants had left layed out for them.

"And you are infatuated with a maiden's cakes!" no sooner had the words left Loki's mouth, he threw himself back and laughed until he was practically rolling on the floor.

"You are indeed the epitome of witty jokes, Loki," Thor replied dryly before walking away. Loki's laughter echoed through the open space and ringed in his ears, even after he was but a few strides away from the closest entrance to the castle.


	2. Mischief

**A/N: **Thanks so much to Toolazytologin for the encouraging review and to SuzzieSiddle for following! Hope y'all like this chapter! Feedback is always welcome.

* * *

**Mischief**

Thor was sitting in a chair in the large balcony adjacent to his room. He was polishing the sword he was going to practice with later that afternoon in the fields. Although he knew Odin would probably assign him a more powerful weapon once he was older, Thor had to be instructed in all sorts of things before he was worthy of such an honor.

Handling different weaponry and using different fighting stances, techniques and tactics - those were all part of what he was expected to excel at. Perhaps one of the most important lessons Thor had learned from the swordmaster who was in charge of his and Loki's physical training, however, was that he should also know how to take proper care of his tools; not let someone else do it for him.

Thor was a prince. Although good-natured, arrogance was a trait he innately possessed, given his lineage and how he was next in line to rule over Asgard. The first time his instructor had taken Thor and Loki into the weapon's vault to sharpen half a hundred axes, swords and daggers, Thor had protested.

He scornfully argued that it was no chore for the sons of Odin and refused to do it, crossing his arms over his chest. The swordmaster's calm reply to his tantrum echoed through his mind now, as he was working on the sword.

_What if you're away on another realm in a battle and you don't have anyone to do it for you? What then, young Thor?_

Over time he had learned to enjoy the task, simply because he figured it _did_ give him leverage to know how to do things himself, instead of relying on someone else.

Even Loki, who had since evolved such lenghts with his magic that he was able to improve a weapon's condition with nothing but a snap of his fingers, would sometimes sit with him and do it slowly by hand.

Thor enjoyed the silence that would settle over them on those occasions. There would be nothing but the sound of metal against metal, hanging in the air for a long time. It felt peaceful, the task having an unsual way of making Loki quiet. He felt it humbled them both into understanding respect for those who served them and the work they developped.

"Brother!" Loki's call distracted Thor from his musings and made him look up to face the mischievous ear-to-ear grin Loki had plastered across his face. "There you are!"

"Is something the matter?" Thor frowned as he took a step inside the room, knowing that grin better than anyone else would. It was the one Loki wore when he had been up to no good and someone was going to fall prey to his schemes, just to entertain him. He stepped in just to make sure Loki wouldn't lock him in his balcony. Again.

"It's a good thing you're holding a sword. Let me fix it for you," Loki ignored his question and waved his hand. With a faint glow, the sword became perfectly sharpened and polished. "There," he kept his grin in place, eyes glinting.

"What-" Thor's question was interrupted by a loud scream, coming from somewhere down the hall.

Without putting down the sword, Thor ran towards the sound out of instinct. Loki stayed behind with an even bigger grin, if such a thing was possible.

"Help! Please, someone, help!" the cries were distinctively feminine, but he couldn't make out whose voice it was, because it was distorted and high-pitched from fear.

Thor raced towards the chamber where the plea for help was coming from. When he got in, Elsred was perched on top of a dresser, crying. There was a black snake on the floor, hissing at her and trying to reach her.

The snake was not very thick, but it had long fangs and it looked poisonous. The snake turned its head in Thor's direction and swiftly glided across the floor towards him, hissing and dripping venom from its fangs. Thor wasn't one to be frozen by fear, so he charged at the snake, slashing its head off quickly as it was moving to bite him.

As soon as he was sure he had killed it, Thor ran to Elsred, who was still numbly terrified on top of the dresser. He helped her come down. She was shaking and as soon as her feet hit the floor, she collapsed into his arms, holding him tightly for balance as she kept crying.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how absolutely hopeless I felt before you came in," as she stammered the words out and her gaze met his, Thor became suddenly aware of how tightly pressed she was to him, which made him blush furiously. Never before had he been in such a position with a girl before.

"It wasn't anything much, my Lady, I assure you," his adam's apple bobbled like crazy and he felt nervous. Elsred didn't move away, leaning her head against his chest as she settled down, which didn't really help. Just as he was about to suggest she may need to go to the healers, so they could give her a potion to soothe her, a metallic sound came from the entrance of the chamber.

"What's going on?" Sif was at the door, looking at the both of them with a rather exasperated expression, her eyes quickly moving between Elsred and Thor. She had dropped the dagger she had brought with her out of shock.

"Well, Thor saved his first damsel in distress, it would seem," Loki said, appearing on the side opposite to the one Sif had come from. He had a smug expression, pointing with his chin towards the slaughtered snake.

Sif's eyes followed his movement. It didn't take her very long to connect the dots and figure out who was to blame for the whole incident. Her eyes turned fiery and she lifted her fist, intending to smack Loki on his jaw. He was quick to side-step her, smiling infuriatingly wide.

"You fool! She could've been seriously hurt! Or Thor!" Sif launched herself towards him, but Loki ran away, saying "Catch me if you can!" in a singsong voice. As expected of the hotheaded girl, she followed him, fuming.

Thor was angry at Loki for putting Elsred in danger, but he had been too dumbfounded by Sif's stormy entrance to do anything about it. He heard Elsred giggle and faced her, confused at her sudden mood change.

"Although Prince Loki scared me half to death, I must admit seeing him and Lady Sif bickering is always funny to me," she smiled and Thor found himself thinking she was beautiful, despite her red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. He smiled back and nodded.

It was Elsred's turn to blush as she realized she was still holding him close. She disentangled herself from his arms with a crimson red face.

"I'm sorry, your Grace. I didn't mean to overstep boundaries. Is there any way I can try to compensate you for your troubles?" she laced her fingers together and shyly looked up at Thor, who already towered over her despite his young age.

"It wasn't any trouble at all," he hesitated. "But there _is_ something I'd like to ask, my Lady," he smiled.

Perhaps Loki hadn't acted so badly. No one had been hurt, after all and Thor had looked good in front of the Lady. She hadn't even taken offense to his brother's jest and now she was asking if he wanted anything in return.

This was a perfect excuse to ask her to bake her chocolate cakes and talk to her some more.

His smile grew broader.


	3. Flying Sandals

**Flying Sandals**

Thor and Elsred were sitting under an ancient magnolia tree in Frigga's garden. The flowers in bloom spread out their perfume, but the scent of the freshly baked chocolate cakes inside the picnic basket next to Elsred rose above it.

She had baked plenty of them. The older girls in the kitchen liked Elsred and she had fallen in the good graces of the head cook, because of her niceness. She had sort of a free pass to bake there, as long as she didn't interfere during the busy hours of food preparation and service.

Elsred was always questioning the kitchen staff on what were the best recipes for this or that dish or what were the best techniques for roasting and grilling, among other things. They found her enthusiasm amusing and enjoyed her presence there, seeing as she broke the monotony of daily tasks.

Elsred, on the other hand, loved watching everyone work so in sync to produce delicious meals that were also beautifully presented. Albeit the constant movement of people from one station to another and the hectic pace of each task, there was seldom serious arguments there, even though everyone was rather loud.

"So what do you think, my Lady?" Thor asked, watching her eyes shine as she took in the garden around her. Elsred had told Thor she missed the forests of Alfheim, so he had asked Frigga if he could take the girl to visit her private gardens. Elsred was quite struck with the luscious flora and trees. Millennia of Frigga's care had turned them into one of the most beautiful gardens she had ever seen.

"It's amazing. In Alfheim the trees are so tall and thick that our houses are built in the trunks of the living trees, but the flowers here... they're so beautiful and different. In Alfheim there's a lot of green, but no flowers quite like these. Thank you so much for showing this to me, your Highness. I shall thank her Majesty for allowing me such an honor," she turned to him, smiling widely.

"Nonsense, Lady Elsred. Mother told me she was most glad to be of aid to the daughter of Arnora Grettisdóttir. She holds your mother in high regards," he smiled back at her.

Elsred's mother worked as an Ambassadress of Asgard in Alfheim, the realm of the Light Elves.

Elsred had lived in Alfheim for most of her life, but things there had started going awry that year. There had been a lot of attacks from the Dark Elves, with many casualties as an aftermath, so her parents had asked permission to send her back to live in Asgard, where she would be safe.

Her father was a light elf, a personal guard and friend of the king of Alfheim, so he couldn't leave and her mother had the duty of reporting back to Odin, in case Alfheim's situation turned unmanageable and the king of Elves decided his people would need an ally.

"Pardon my curiosity, but I had no idea you were half elvish. You do have fair skin, but your ears are not at all pointy. How is that possible?" she laughed and he felt a little embarrassed for asking.

"I guess the pointy ears gene just didn't reach me, I don't really know why. I do have my father's eyes and skin, but his hair is white blond and mine is more than a few shades darker, like my mother's," she looked up to the sky, smiling as she pictured her parents and friends. "My friends in Alfheim make fun of it and they say _I _have weird ears. There aren't many Aesir where we live and most of the Elves have black or white blond hair, so any other shades draw attention."

Elsred reached for the basket and tossed Thor a small cake wrapped in a cloth napkin. It was still hot, filling Thor's hands with warmth.

"Be careful, Prince Thor. It would be best if you let it cool down," she warned, resting a cake on her lap.

"You needn't worry, my Lady, the Aesir rarely ever get sick," he grinned at her as he took a bite. Thor's eyes lit up at the taste. It was exactly as he remembered it: perfection in a cake.

"I was wondering if your Grace would mind calling me only by my name. It's strange to hear the word 'Lady' linked to it. I'm only fifteen after all and I grew up climbing trees, which is hardly very ladylike," Elsred scrunched up her nose, which made him laugh.

"Only if you will drop all those royal titles and just call me Thor!" he answered. He was glad that she didn't require him to treat her formally. That in itself was surely a sign they were becoming a bit closer.

Elsred's eyes widened and she looked at her hands in her lap, hesitating a little. "But you're of royal blood, I don't think it would be appropriate," she bit her lip and then picked at small bits of cake with her fingers as she spoke.

"I'll tell you this: Whenever we're alone or only Sif and Loki are around, you may call me by my name. If anyone else should be around, you can call me whatever you like or whatever makes you feel more adequate," Thor smiled kindly and Elsred nodded, a shy smile on her lips.

"Really, brother, she may call you whatever she likes? Even if she wants to call you Sparkles or Captain Flatulence or something along those lines?" Loki stood behind them, having soundlessly walked up to them.

Elsred jumped up at the sound of Loki's voice. She was not expecting him to appear out of nowhere and when he did she was startled. "Oh, hello Prince Loki."

Thor on the other hand merely rolled his eyes at his brother's remark. "I doubt that very much, Loki."

"You may call me Loki, Elsred, since the formalities are seemingly being dropped," he smiled at her and then addressed Thor. "What? They're perfectly accurate nicknames. You have that whole shiny golden hair thing going and you_ know_ that if you have too much bean and meat stew for dinner-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence-!" shouted Thor exasperatedly, getting to his feet.

"-it can be rather unpleasant to sit next to you, before it's out of your system," finished Loki, with an innocent look.

There was an awkward silence as Thor glared daggers at Loki, who looked way too satisfied with himself for Thor's taste, especially after saying such humiliating things. Elsred was trying hard not to laugh, both at what Loki had said and because it was funny watching Thor move his jaw wordlessly and point his finger accusingly at Loki as he tried to find something to say.

"Do you want chocolate cake?" Elsred asked, extending to each of the Princes a cake, trying to get them distracted from their dispute.

They both turned to look at her. After a few seconds, they exchanged a look and Thor seemed less tense.

"I would very much like that, thank you," Loki replied, taking one from her left hand.

"Thank you, Elsred," Thor grumbled, taking a step and grabbing the other from her right hand.

Both princes of Asgard sat down beneath the magnolia tree, one looking annoyed and the other with a smug expression. Elsred took a bite of her now cold chocolate cake and successfully avoided laughter.

"I thought Sif would come with you. I have brought more than enough cakes for all of us. Where is she?" Elsred stared at Loki expectantly.

"Oh, yes. You see, we_ may_ have made it a small contest out of who would get here first and I _might_ have cheated by tripping her up and then leaving her behind, just to make her upset," he shrugged as he took another bite.

"You tripped Sif up and she actually_ fell_?" Thor seemed sceptical.

"Is she alright?" Elsred worried.

"_Loki Odinson, I am going to bloody _murder _you_!" Sif's shout came from a good feet away, as soon as her eyes landed on him.

"I'd say she's perfectly fine," Loki said nonchalantly. Next thing he knew, a sandal had hit him across the head and he had nearly dropped his cake. "Oi, don't make me waste cake, you mewling quim!" he was rubbing his head when the second sandal followed, hitting him harder this time.

* * *

**A/N:** Sooo... What did you think? Also, _I'm_ thinking I might end up adding a bit of Loki/Sif to this. What would you say about that?

Thank you so much to everyone who favorited/followed and a special thanks to Isabella Greengrass and wafflebunny804 for the reviews. You're all awesome and I really appreciate you taking the time to read my story! Also, sorry about any mistakes you might find. I'm crazy busy at the moment and I didn't get much time to proof read this before posting... My bad. I just didn't want to keep you waiting!


	4. Shame

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay ._. My exams and internship got in the way of my plot bunnies. Hopefully you can forgive me!

Thank you for the positive response to the Loki/Sif question. I kinda ended up writing this whole chapter about them, though. Ahem. *hides* Sorry, really… Elsred and Thor will have the spotlight next time, I promise!

Thanks to anyone who favorited/followed and to Argetaie, Alliprince and Isabella Greengrass for the amazing reviews! It means a lot to me and it helps to keep me motivated^^ Please let me know what you think of this new story angle, I really want to know!

On with the chapter.

* * *

**Shame**

Loki stood against a column, his invisibility illusions shadowing him from any sight, provided no one who bypassed him was gifted in sorcery. His skills had evolved at a hallucinating pace since his early infancy, he mused, smiling as a servant looked directly at where he was leaning against the stone without seeing him.

Frigga had taken Loki's innate propensity to magic and instructed him under rigorous training, sometimes allowing him to visit her own mentors or summoning guests who could add something to his education that she herself could not.

Odin indulged her, although he clearly disapproved. In Odin's mind, Loki had to be out with Thor, building up muscle and raw talent for battle, instead of wasting time with such things. He thought the ingenious ways in which Loki used his magic in the battlefield were nothing but child's play, merely something that ought to be frowned upon.

Frigga's passion for magic, which was something that Loki obviously shared, binded them close together. She had always been his source of comfort, when Odin's harsh condescending comments made him feel displaced.

One day he would prove his father wrong. Loki would show him that a powerful sorcerer could be as good as a bulky warrior in a time of need. All he had to do was keep improving his abilities to a point of flawlessness and the time to prove his worth would surely present itself.

"I will _not _wear that, Mother!" a familiar voice broke him away from his thoughts and brought a smile to his lips.

_Ah, Sif and her tantrums_. He decided to sneak in and have a closer look, still cloaked by his invisibility.

If possible, he always liked to make matters worse for Sif, in a playful way. Teasing her was his personal favorite pastime, because it was always oh so amusing to watch her light brown eyes ignite with that spark only she possessed.

The other girls always reacted to his antics with controlled and poised anger, gracefully accepting the apologies his mother made him pay them (when there was evidence he was behind said antics, which was seldom), but always ended up resenting him and treating him with cold indifference, as if he did not matter.

Sif, however, could shout her head off at him or smack him in the face, but the next day all would be well and their companionship, even if a bit dysfunctional, would remain intact. Loki could then resume his torture on her, without so much as a twinge of guilt and knowing she would challenge him back.

It took so little to make Sif snap, that it never failed to amuse him to do it. He caused her to tear the hair from her head, sometimes quite literally, which made him feel smug, for some reason.

When Loki stepped into the room, she was having a shouting match with her mother, Lady Ravdna, who was unrelentingly unsupportive of Sif's decision to pursue a warrior life.

"The summer solstice feast is an important social event, Sif. I will not have you dressed as a commoner, dishonoring your father and I. You _will_ wear this!" Ravdna had one of her hands in the air and she held a light yellow dress in the other. It had far too much embroidery and frilly elements to suit her daughter's taste.

Sif stood a few inches away, a deep frown embbed in her features and a look of disgust directed at the object in her mother's hand.

"I will not, it's hideous and it takes away my dignity as a warrior!" Sif sneered.

"Insolent child! Mark my words, you will one day come begging your father to find you someone suitable to wed and no one will be willing. They will know all you ever did was toy around, never learning the proper skills of a Lady. They will know you won't fulfill the duties of a wife or stand behind them like you should. Leave such foolishness behind, before it's too late!"

Loki watched, for once not finding the situation humorous in the slightest. Sif tensed at Ravdna's words, determination setting into her eyes as she spoke.

"I will never beg for such a thing, Mother. I would sooner leave Asgard, than beg to be chained to a man I do not love and accomplish nothing on my own, like you!"

Sif's eyes widened when her mother's hand connected roughly with her face, a red mark emerging almost immediately on her fair skin. Tears prickled her eyes, but she clenched her jaw, deciding not to yield to the hurt she felt at her mother's lack of support and belief in her.

"You are my shame," Ravdna told her, discarding the dress on the floor before she stormed out of the room. Tears were running down her face, but Loki felt no compassion after what she had said and done.

No sooner had Ravdna left, Sif sunk down onto a chair, lips wobbling in her continued effort not to cry, even now that she was alone. Or at least, _thought _herself to be alone. Sif put her face in her hands, sliding them into her hair and a choked sound escaped her, but no tears fell.

Loki didn't know what to do, except admire her strenght. He knew Sif would not like it if he were to try to comfort her. He knew the best thing to do was probably leave and pretend he hadn't witnessed just how frail Sif's relationship with her mother was.

For some reason, though, his feet remained rooted to the spot and wouldn't allow him to leave her in the state she was in.

Loki suddenly realized why. The same way Ravdna was unable to understand Sif's goals and recognize her skills, Odin despised his.

He undid the spell that kept his illusion in place and soundlessly made his way towards her. Loki hesitated for a second, pondering what to say or do. Before he had the chance, Sif turned her face upwards, glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" her voice sounded strained.

Loki opened his mouth, but closed it almost immediately.

He wanted to tell her that he thought she would be a great warrior someday. That he knew what she was feeling like and that he thought any man who ended up marrying such a fierce girl could count himself lucky, whether or not she knew how to sow. He wanted to say he'd seen her fighting in the fields and knew she would make it, if anything with sheer determination and wit, rather than brute force.

But all he said instead was: "That dress truly _is_ hideous."

There was silence for a few seconds as she studied him, now aware that he had been in the room the entire time. The fact that Loki did not take to being cruel and was trying to comfort her in the only way he knew how made her stand up and do the one thing he hadn't anticipated Sif would ever do: she kissed his cheek.

Her lips connected with his face for only brief seconds and it was a rather clumsy kiss, seeing as Loki was taller than her and Sif had to get on her tiptoes. Regardless, Loki's skin tingled where her lips had touched his face and he reflexively put his hand on the spot.

"Thank you," Sif's smile was lopsided and a tiny blush covered her cheeks, despite the sadness in her eyes. She left the room half jogging, leaving him to stand there too dumbfounded to do anything but hold on to the feeling of warmth that crept into him the moment she reached out to plant that kiss on his cheek.


	5. News

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the delay, guys!

I wanted to thank Alliprince, Argetaie and the kind Guest for taking the time to review and to anyone who favorited or followed. I just wanted to say it really means a lot and your support is awesome! :)

Anyhow, when you're done reading the chapter, do tell me what you thought of it and, just out of curiosity, do tell me your reaction when you found out the meaning of Loki's infamous insult (it will be mentioned in Sif's part below). I think I must have made a priceless expression.

* * *

**News**

Elsred had a frown on her face as her eyes quickly skidded across a small piece of paper. Whatever she was reading, it was making her upset. Thor had been with her when the servant came to deliver the letter and the quick change in her expression was worrying him. He had been spending a lot of his spare time with her as of the last couple of weeks, so he was begining to know how to read her quite well.

"Who's that from?" Thor asked. His tactefulness was admittedly not his strongest suit. Fortunately, Elsred wasn't going to hold that against him.

"My mother. She says King Eldvindur was injured in a battle. Nothing serious, as far as she tells me, but things are getting harder over there. He might appeal to your father for help soon. I hope he does. The king can be rather stubborn, father has always said," she was still entirely focused on the message and Thor felt rather useless, standing there without knowing how to diminish her discomfort.

"Is your family well, though?" Thor inquired, managing to make Elsred shift her eyes back to him and stuff the letter in the pocket of her apron. She had been helping in the kitchen before meeting up with him.

"Yes, my parents have both escaped the confrontations unscathered, but I worry for anyone who is living in Alfheim at this point. If nothing is done soon, the Dark Elves are sure to make a bigger mess of things."

"Perhaps my father should not wait for King Eldvindur to plea for aid. Perhaps the best option would be to intervene now and apologize for doing it without consent later, when everyone's safe," he suggested, excitement igniting in his eyes.

"I don't think disrespecting his wishes would do any good, but maybe it's just a matter of how you approach the idea. If King Odin offered his help, instead of forcing it right away, given King Elvindur's situation, I don't think he would refuse!" Elsred smiled, the same emotion mirrored in her eyes.

"We should go pitch that idea to my father. He's wise. He'll see it's the right thing to do," Thor started to walk away, expecting her to follow him. When she didn't, he turned around to raise an eyebrow at her.

"We?" she asked nervously. "But I'm not worthy of the honor of an audience with the king of Asgard," she whispered with wide eyes.

"Nonsense, Elsred! You're my friend and a smart girl. Father'll be delighted to meet you," he outstretched his hand, smiling confidently and she took it, feeling a bit hesitant.

Then she let the tall blond prince whisk her away into a meeting with his father, the almighty All-Father.

_Valhalla, I really must have lost my wits._

* * *

Sif ran into Elsred as she was making her way outside, to the training grounds.

She still felt embarrassed at what she had done. Why did she kiss Loki's cheek? It was sort of a heat of the moment thing, really. Sif had felt so grateful for his presence, for the fact that he hadn't used what he had seen against her, even though that would've been so easy to do, that she sort of lost her sense of place.

Loki. Of all people in the nine realms, she kissed _Loki_'s cheek.

This he was sure to mock her about. He had already said the anger she directed at him was simply misguided attraction.

That one had earned him an _intended_ kick to the groin - that he avoided rather skillfully, but didn't deflect entirely - which ended up as an _actual_ kick to the thigh. Sif smiled a little, as she recalled his angry eyes and unusual cursing, while he rubbed his sore leg muscle.

What _was _a mewling quim, when you really put your mind to it? He kept calling her that.

Sif was by no means a scholar, but it nagged her when she didn't know things; it just gave Loki something else to tease her about, which Sif could absolutely not tolerate.

She ought to search for it in the idiom dictionary up in the library some time and finally find out. She doubted Loki himself knew the meaning, though. He had probably found the expression in one of the obscenely old books in the library he usually busied himself with and thought it sounded like an adequate insult, so he used it. Sif had to hand it to him: it _did_ have a certain ring to it and it _did_ make her feel offended in a weird way...

Why was she still thinking about him?

She shook her head, trying to clear Loki out of her head, extremely frustrated with herself for both the out of the blue kiss to his cheek and for continuously letting the insufferable little bastard wander in her thoughts.

"Sif!" Elsred's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Elsred, what a nice surprise!" Sif genuinely smiled as she registered the other girl waving at her from down the hallway.

"Where are you headed? More practice, I suspect?" Elsred followed her, since she kept walking, albeit slower than her usual pace, which let Elsred know she was welcome to join in.

"Yes. Well, I don't know. I needed to clear my head and this always seems to me like the obvious route," she shrugged as they got out into the open.

"Is something the matter, Sif?" Elsred put her hand on Sif's arm gently, searching her eyes.

Sif downcast them, not wanting to face the concern she saw in the other girl's face. She sighed. This was Elsred, the only friend out of the few she had with whom she wasn't on a constant tantrum throwing spree or who wouldn't simply frown in confusion at her.

"I... I argued with my mother again. I doubt I need to tell you why by now. I do not wish to dwell on it, though, I just want it out of my system," she looked fiercely in the direction of the trees ahead. If her gaze could burn, Elsred thought, the thick line of trees would be nothing but ashes.

"Your determination is... astonishing. You're really something," Sif turned to see her friend with tears and awe in her eyes and a lopsided smile.

"Elsred..." she put what she was carrying down and hugged the other girl. "It's okay, you don't need to feel bad for me,"

"It's just that it's not fair. You're the most amazing courageous girl I know. And your parents won't see that. They won't see how far and wide you will bloom, if only they let you! You're meant for greater things than embroidery lessons and a husband!" Elsred huffed indignantly, between poorly contained tears.

Sif was moved by her friend's fierce belief in her and at the same time, she thought it was funny that after she had been slapped and yelled at, Elsred was the one who was crying. She smiled and marvelled at the level of compassion and kindness the other girl possessed. Sif was glad to have Elsred on her side.

"They _will_ see. I'll show them. They'll regret ever scorning me for pursuing what I want most," Sif's feral smile and intense eyes made Elsred laugh and wipe her tears away.

"I don't doubt that they will. If there's a girl who will make it, it is you, dear Sif."

"Are there news of your parents and Alfheim?" Sif asked after a moment, when they'd reached the edge between Frigga's garden and the training grounds, sitting on a nearby marble bench.

"Yes. King Elvindur was injured and they need support more than ever. Luckily, Thor took me to the All-Father, to ask if we could share our view on the matter of extending aid faster than was supposed to happen. It took us a while to sort it out, but by the end of it, he was happy to oblige!" Elsred's smile was wide and her eyes shined bright as she talked, the tension that had built up with the concern for her homeland slowly easing off her shoulders a bit.

"Those are fantastic news!" Sif smiled genuinely back. "We must celebrate somehow!"

"Oh, Thor is already taking care of that. He told me to go see where you were, so we could do something fun together; that's why I was coming from the training grounds. I was trying to find you; he went to search for Loki," she explained.

Sif's stomach did a flip-flop at the thought of seeing Loki so shortly after the kiss in the cheek fiasco and her ears and cheeks tinged bright pink.

Elsred detected this, but decided not to comment, a knowing smile finding its shape on her lips.


	6. Revelation

**Revelation**

"Whichever way you put it, Father is not going to like this idea," Loki tensely glanced at his brother as they walked the halls of the Palace to meet up with Elsred and see if she'd found Sif.

Loki had retreated into the library after Sif kissed his cheek, convincing himself that it hadn't meant anything much to either of them.

Being the not-so-closet magic nerd he was, Loki would much rather focus his energy on learning more, than conjecturing about the motives of the mental girl who side-kicked his brother - he deemed her in this fashion not because she was always on Thor's side, but because she would_ actually_ kick him on his side while practicing combat techniques.

"Nonsense, brother. He might object to it, if he knew what we were doing, but he won't until after everything is done. Just think how proud he'll be of us. There hasn't been a battle this important in Alfheim in centuries and _we_'d be in it!" said Thor excitedly.

"Roughly three millenia, actually. The Battle of Armunddagr," corrected Loki.

"Right," Thor downcast his eyes, apparently finding the tile pattern beneath his feet very intriguing.

"Some of us were paying attention to old Arngrimr's lectures on Glorious Asgardian History," Loki smirked and Thor rolled his eyes.

"I _did_ pay attention! Details just don't seem to stick with me," Thor begrudgingly admitted.

"Sure," Loki teased.

Just then they spotted the girls down the hall. They were talking so intensely they didn't even notice the brotherly duo until they were all but up in their faces.

"Yes, I'd quite love that!" Sif was saying, grinning widely. Loki noticed how her eyes gleamed and how joyful her expression was, fighting back the urge to smile at the sight.

"Love what?" Thor asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Red was asking me if I'd like to visit her in Alfheim, when all the madness is over," Sif clarified.

"Red?" Loki raised an eyebrow and Elsred blushed. Sif gave him a pointed look, at which he smirked.

"It's what my closest friends call me back in Alfheim," added Elsred.

"That's ironic though, seeing as you don't have red hair," he pointed out.

Elsred laughed. "Yes, I suppose it is. But it's a legitimate nickname! My name is Elsred, what else would you call me for short? Elsie is just... no. My parents used to call me that, though, when I was little. My dad still does," she rolled her eyes, but smiled, which showed it didn't really upset her.

While all this was unfolding, Thor found himself with a heavy sinking feeling in his stomach. It was so intense he hadn't been able to speak for a few seconds.

"You're leaving?" he asked. His tone was so uncharacteristically low of him that everyone turned their heads to stare at him.

"When the battle is over. If it's safe. My mother told me so in the letter she sent earlier," Elsred searched his eyes, but he directed his gaze elsewhere.

"Oh," was all he managed.

"It doesn't mean we'll stop being friends. You know that, don't you?" Elsred's voice broke a little, the glee now completely gone.

"Of course!" Thor faked a smile. His guts were still gnawing at him. "Let's go then."

He started walking at a startling quick pace and Elsred practically had to run to keep up with him.

Sif and Loki lingered on the spot for a couple of seconds and exchanged a look. For once, it wasn't the promise of future bickering, but rather their mutual concern for Thor that shined through.

"I think he likes her. As inmore than friends," Loki slided closer to her and whispered conspiratorily.

"You_ think_?" Sif bit back, giving him an incredulous look.

"We need to do something about it," his gaze was determinate and serious.

"Well, that's a first," Sif snorted.

"What is?" Loki asked, only half-heartedly paying her mind, as the gears in his head were already turning.

"You said _we_ need to do something about it, but _we _never do anything productive together," she huffed. He was silent for a couple of minutes. Sif was starting to wonder if he was ignoring her or simply hadn't heard her, when he finally spoke.

"Perhaps it's time we start to," Loki shifted his eyes from his brother and Elsred to stare directly at her.

His eyes were so intense, so green and beautiful that Sif found herself unable to look away. They kept walking while maintaing eye contact.

Which, obviously, isn't the smartest of ideas.

Sif ended up toppling over a misplaced piece of furniture and falling right on her face, which resulted in Loki laughing so much he nearly rolled on the floor.

"You're an idiot," hissed Sif, dismissing his helping hand and standing up by herself.

"Shut up, woman. I'm thinking," he said, becoming all business again. "We've got scheming to do," Loki smiled deviously, ideas obviouly flowing through his mind already.

"You know, that glint in your eye absolutely terrifies me," Sif said, as she rubbed her sore elbow and glanced at him sideways.

"Elsred and Thor are going to be scared a lot worse, trust me," his smile grew.

Sif cursed herself internally for letting herself being pulled into his game, but couldn't really deny there was a giddy feeling of excitement at the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsred was trying to get Thor to talk about his feelings and failing miserably.

"You're not fine!" she insisted for what felt like the hundreth time.

"I am," he answered coldly.

"Just stop!" she said angrily. Thor thought briefly he had never seen her as distressed as she was in that moment, with her palms flat against his chest. Elsred had effectively stopped him mid-stride.

"What?!" he yelled, feeling just as upset.

"Why are you being like this?" she asked, her voice a lot quieter than a moment before.

"Like what?" he refused to acknowledge her, looking into the distance.

"Like _that_! Cold. Not even meeting my eye. What is wrong?" Elsred had a little pleading in her voice.

"Nothing, I've said I'm fine!" he side-stepped her and started walking away.

"Thor! Where are you going? We were supposed to do something to celebrate Alfheim getting asgardian help!" Elsred called after him.

"Well, there's always the Summer Solstice Feast tonight, so I believe celebration to be solved. Farewell, Elsred," as Thor walked away, not even once turning to face her or faltering in his steady steps, she felt tears prickling her eyes.

Elsred watched him until he faded into the distance and then she ran. She ran to the only place where she felt closer to who she was, closer to her home and her parents: Frigga's garden. She wasn't quite sure why, but Thor turning his back on her had hurt more than if he'd yelled at her or slapped her.

It had felt like suddenly she wasn't even worthy of speaking to anymore. She sat beneath the enchanted magnolia tree where they'd once shared chocolate cakes and cried.

* * *

**A/N: **So... The Battle of Armunddagr. I made it up. It doesn't exist in mythology or anything. I literally sat in front of my keyboard and thought "what would sound like a good norse battle name?" and boom: Armunddagr popped into my head. Just like that, no kidding.

I ran a google search and it turned up empty. However, if any of you enlightened souls know anything about a battle named Armunddagr somewhere, I assure you I didn't draw inspiration from it. Also, sorry about the general suckiness of this chapter and the fact that I didn't really edit it. I'm not very happy with this over all, but oh well. I just couldn't seem to work this into fitting what I wanted.

Hopefully the next one will turn out better. That said, I shall thank the amazing people who've been supporting me and this story! :)

A shout-out to Argetaie, Alliprince, Jigokushoujosrevenge, GuessWho, PokeLocked13 and anyone who has favorited or followed Cakes, you are awesome!

And don't forget: reviews make the plot bunny world go 'round!


	7. Summer Solstice Feast

**A/N:** I'm sorry, guys! The muse just sort of ran away from me for a while there... Thank you so much to all who keep supporting me throughout all this and for the reviews of Alliprince, Argetaie, JigokuShoujosRevenge and thefierydeath; those were especially encouraging! =)

P.s: Sorry about any typos or mistakes you may find. I really didn't do as much revision work as I should.

* * *

**Summer Solstice Feast**

It was the night of the Summer Solstice Feast and, coincidentially, Thor's birthday.

Despite the fact that people in Asgard didn't really celebrate birthdays (as days were sort of insignificant in their life-span, they tended to celebrate decades as children and centuries as adults, instead of using the Midgardian notion), Thor was a bit bummed that his was turning out in such a fashion.

"Hey," it was a quiet voice. Weirdly enough he was probably one of the few people who ever got to hear it that way.

"Hello Sif," Thor didn't turn to face her, keeping his gaze in the distant view of his mother's gardens.

"Thought you could use some company," Sif added, when he didn't say anything after a few minutes.

"Well, I'm fine, really. You should go inside and enjoy the party," he spared her a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes and finally turned to face her.

Sif was not in the hideous dress her mother had picked out for her, but she was, as much as it displeased her, in a dress.

It was a color that complemented her features well. An icy blue dress, that flowed down to her ankles, but seemed to be easy to move in. It was very simply cut, a style that suited her, because she was already developping into a beautiful woman.

"You look-" he didn't have time to finish his sentence.

"Don't even think about it!" she hissed, pointing her finger at him.

He laughed genuinely at his friend's ever present disgust for flatteries and any form of courtship. Even if it was as innocent as a compliment from someone who had been her friend ever since she could remember, Sif was taking none of it.

"I brought you a drink. I don't know about you, but watery beer and wine aren't really of my preference. Especially in this warm weather," Sif said, handing Thor an empty glass, as she fished a bottle seemingly out of thin air.

She poured a dark liquid into each of the glasses she had brought with her.

"May your future be bright and your triumph as grand as those of your ancestors!" Sif raised her glass and then drank the icy drink, made from a rare asgardian fruit.

"Likewise, Sif!" Thor followed, emptying his glass. "Ah, this really is the best beverage for such a hot night."

"Agreed," Sif gave him a lopsided smile.

They watched the gardens and the stars in the sky in silence for a while. Then Thor frowned as the need to talk suddenly struck him.

"Sif?" Thor asked tentatively, seeing Sif had closed her eyes and was simply enjoying the warm breeze.

"Hmmm?" she answered, still distracted by whatever thoughts she was entertaining.

"Do you know if Elsred is coming tonight?" his tone was supposed to be nonchalant, but Sif knew him well enough to detect his nervousness.

"You really like her, don't you?" she countered, still not opening her eyes.

"I think she's the most beautiful, kind-hearted girl I've ever met and I'm quite sure I'd kiss the living daylights out of her, if she'd let me," as the words left his mouth, Thor found himself utterly flabbergasted.

Sif finally turned to face him, wearing a knowing grin that made his ears turn red with embarrassment.

"I mean, I would really like it if I could dance with her tonight and hold her close," Thor had meant to say that his previous statement had come out wrong and justify it, but he found himself unable. His eyes widened further with disbelief.

"Good on you to have come forward with your feelings, my friend. I was beginning to worry your stubborness might get in the way," Sif's grin was starting to trouble him. He pondered on it for a few moments, while Sif merely waited for his reaction.

"Did_ you _have something to do with this sudden burst of unwanted honesty?" he finally wondered, pointing an accusing finger at her. Anger was starting to course through him.

"Yes," Sif replied simply, taking another sip of her drink.

"But... _how_? You're not a sorceress," Thor frowned. He would never consider the possibility of Sif making an allegiance with Loki.

"_I _am not. But your brother is," Sif looked up at him with false innocence and tried hard to suppress a laugh at his expression.

As the gears clicked into place in Thor's head, his scepticism outweighed his anger.

"You and my brother worked on this wretched scheme together," it wasn't a question, so much as a statement, but it sounded as though Thor saying it aloud merely served the purpose of trying to convince himself of what he was saying. "And hell hasn't frozen over?"

"Your brother and I, in spite of all our quarrels, agree that we want you to be happy," Thor could see Sif was being sincere. "We all know that will depend on you fixing things with Elsred."

"The thought of Elsred's imminent departure is gnawing at me from the inside," he turned his gaze away, aware he couldn't keep the words in, no matter how much he was trying.

"I know. That's why you need to tell her how you feel. You need to let her know before she goes. You'll never forgive yourself if you lose this chance," Sif put her hand on his arm, squeezing reassuringly.

"Maybe you're right, but what difference will it make? She will still be gone before long, no matter what," he whispered, looking rather down.

"One more thing I need to know," Sif said abruptly, after a couple of minutes during which she tried to think of a way to cheer Thor up and came up empty-handed.

"What?" Thor answered, still half lost in his depressing musings. She paused briefly before speaking.

"Do you really think your hand to hand combat technique is better than mine?" Sif smiled slyly. Thor looked as though he was trying really hard to swallow the words he spit out next.

"No, you're ten times better at it than I am. Even swordsmaster Gunnar thinks so," they were out like water through a crack in a dam. "Damn it!" he muttered angrily as Sif laughed.

"A-ha! I knew it!" Sif did a happy victory dance.

"I will do absolutely _nothing t_o you or my brother! _Nothing_, you hear me?" he had meant to say he was going to kill them. He growled in frustration and disconcertment, raising his hands in the air.

Sif laughed so hard, she cried.

* * *

Earlier that day, Loki had wanted a word with his mother.

"Mother, how does one go about the enchantment for absolute truth?" Loki asked Frigga, after he had stormed into her personal library.

"Why do you want to know, Loki?" Frigga asked curiously, raising her eyes from the book on her lap.

"Well, Thor likes a girl, but he is acting like an absolute a-" Loki wore a frown.

"Language, son," she interrupted with a pointed look.

"-nti-gentleman. What else would I say, Mother?" he finished innocently.

"Ah. I see. And your plan is..?" Frigga tried to hide a smile at her son's antics, but failed entirely.

"Get him to admit his feelings, apologize to the Lady and on with the happy ending theme song. It_ is _a Feast we're throwing and on his birthday, too. He has to celebrate about_ something_," Loki clarified as he rolled his eyes.

"I can't give you the enchantment, my love," Frigga's eyes were apologetic, as she closed the book and got up from her armchair.

"But Mother-" she raised her hand to shush him.

"No buts!" she exuded such authority that he didn't dare speak a word of protest.

Loki sighed loudly. His mind was already searching for a new solution to his problem.

Well, it was actually his brother's, if he wanted to get technical.

"I do, however, tend to be _quite_ forgetful. I usually leave the door to my study unlocked and, silly me, that particular spell book is right on the desk. Page 377," Loki's eyes rose to his mother's, glinting with awe and gratitude, as a smile spread through his lips. She winked and went out of the room.

Loki had always brought out Frigga's own mischievous spirit.

One she thought she had locked away when she had married Odin, Frigga mused as she made her way out of the library to meet her husband.

"I thought you said that draught I drank earlier was an antidote!" Sif yelled at Loki, about twenty minutes after she had convinced Thor to knock on the door to Elsred's chambers, since she had locked herself in.

"Yes, well, I lied," Loki grinned at her with his usual nonchalance.

"You insufferable adorable bastard!" Sif kept her tone of voice angry, but immediately covered her mouth in horror as the words flew out of her mouth. She grew a few shades darker than pink.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her, but couldn't quite hide his smile. "_Adorable_ is probably the most insulting out of all three words."

"Oh, shut up!" she bellowed, her cheeks still a deep scarlet red. "Why didn't I become completely honest while I was with Thor, then?" Sif was obviously trying to divert Loki's attention from her little outburst.

"That draught I gave you was meant to diminish the effects of the enchantment on you, so that it would only work in regards to _my_ questions," he explained.

"_Why_ would you do that? I thought we were on truce!" Sif demanded, her eyes burning.

"I thought my brother wasn't the only one who needed to come clean about a few things," he gave Sif a look which made her turn her gaze away.

"That's rich, coming from the God of lies and mischief," she mumbled.

"I will extend you the same courtesy, you need not worry, dear Sif," her head snapped at the endearment term and her eyes opened wider.

"You mean to say you will answer my questions truthfully as well?" Sif scoffed. "I highly doubt that. I think you'll just tell me whatever you think I want to hear."

Loki smiled at her. Not a smirk, as was usual, but an actual smile. "You know me well. But I promise you this isn't just one of my games. Not tonight, at any rate."

Sif paused for a few moments, as she inspected his face and found nothing that gave away any sort of trickery.

"Very well. I will answer whatever made you desperate enough to know, that you _poisoned _me with a truth serum," her eyes narrowed.

"I am pleased to hear it," Loki made a pause himself, though for a lot less time than Sif had. Then he questioned her with a grave face. "Do you have feelings for Thor? That day Elsred was scared of the snake and he held her, you looked quite upset. I was wondering if it was jealousy that made you act that way."

Her response came immediately. "No, of course not! He's like a brother to me! And of course I was upset, you endangered two of my best friends for the sake of some stupid jest!" Sif yelled.

Loki's shoulders dropped as the tension he hadn't known was there faded.

"Hmm. I see. My apologies, " he paused briefly again. "Am _I_ like a brother to you?" Loki looked her in the eye and she visibly struggled, trying without success to not let the words out.

"No. You... You're my friend, but more than that too. You see me for me and we fight, but I know I can't stay mad at you because... Because I really like you," Sif's hair hid her face from view. "That was hardly fair, you know? I believe it was my turn to ask a question. I don't see why any of this matters to you, anyway. If you mean to make me a fool, this is rather cruel," again, she was trying to shift his attention from what had just been said, but Loki knew better.

In a few strides he was in front of her. Loki's hand trembled slightly as he raised it to push Sif's hair out of her face and tilt her chin up towards him. Sif still wouldn't meet his eyes, even after he had done that.

"I care, Sif. I care an awful lot. I can't explain why, really, but I've always been drawn to you," he whispered, as though he was afraid of saying it aloud. Sif finally moved her gaze to meet Loki's green eyes. She saw so many things dancing around in them and yet she couldn't make sense of it. He was, however, unguarded for the first time since Sif had met him and she found that his honesty was both frightening and exciting to her.

"Do you mean you fancy me, then?" Sif's heart thudded violently against her chest. Though it was girly and she hated it, there was also a weird feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"I wonder how I will answer that question properly," Loki smirked.

Sif thought briefly that she was done for, before Loki leaned down whatever distance was left between them and kissed her fiercely.


	8. Amends

**A/N: **Hey guys! This chapter is unusually short and the plot itself doesn't progress much, so I must apologize for that. I intended it to be longer and for things to pick up a bit in pace regarding the Alfheim events, but I didn't manage to because I've been busy with Uni stuff. This next week I won't be able to write, because I won't have my PC with me, but I didn't want to leave you hanging any longer, since it's been long enough. I figured it'd be better to post what I'd written than nothing at all. Again, not much revision work was done, so please excuse any typos/mistakes you might find.

Hopefully when you get to the end of this chapter you'll be feeling a bit more forgiving.

As always, thank you so much to anyone who favorited/followed and to the wonderful people who left feedback: Alliprince, segagenny, JigokuShoujosRevenge and Argetaie!

* * *

**Amends**

Thor's hand was hesitant before it connected to the door of Elsred's chambers.

Such was his anxiety that he unintentionally made a hole through it with his fist, causing him to panic.

There were steps on the other side of the door and then a muffled word Thor had never expected to hear out of Elsred floated through to him. Had it not been for the aforementioned unease, he would have laughed.

Elsred opened the door, her eyes a bit red and her face pale. All thoughts of mirth left him, replaced by the guilt of knowing he was the reason for her hurt.

"Thor?" as her eyes met his, the frown that had adorned her features gave way to surprise. "Why did you poke a hole through my door?"

"I was restless and accidentally used too much force while knocking and... Um, this happened. I'm truly sorry, I will have it fixed as soon as we have talked," his embarrassment shone through and Thor ruffled his hair awkwardly.

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean to," Elsred sighed. "Do you want to come in and sit with me, then?"

"Yes, if you do not mind it."

There was a short corridor, only five strides long at most, through which they made their way into a tastefully decorated sitting room.

Thor knew upon entering that his mother had been the one to choose these particular chambers for Elsred. There were paintings of Alfheim lining the walls and the predominant colors were various shades of green and white, revealing Frigga's attention to detail and her desire to make the young girl feel at home.

Elsred sat on a pretty settee and gestured for Thor to sit in front of her on a bigger version of it.

"Why did you come here, if you'll excuse my asking, after making it so clear you did not wish to speak to me?" Thor didn't miss the sting in her voice. He took a deep breath.

"I came to apologize and to tell you why I acted like such a thick-headed brute. You didn't deserve it," Elsred never teared her gaze away from his contrite face as he spoke.

"Then tell me," her voice was quiet.

"I don't know how to deal with what the thought of you leaving has made me feel," he admitted. Thor could feel that whatever Loki and Sif had made him drink was losing effect, but he still wished he had more control over the words that came out.

_Damn Loki._

Elsred appeared to be slightly taken aback, as if it wasn't an answer she'd been expecting. There was silence for a while, which left Thor feeling apprehensive of what she might say.

"I honestly wasn't expecting it to affect you very deeply. My going back to Alfheim, I mean. I didn't tell you sooner, because I didn't want our time together to be tainted with the notion I won't be here much longer, once Alfheim is once again at peace," Elsred admitted.

"But of course it does affect me!" Thor rose, pacing the room in an attempt to calm down. "I'm fond of you as I never have been of any other maiden," his tone was considerably lower now and his shoulders sagged. Thor's back was turned on her. "But it doesn't matter, does it? You're leaving."

She reached towards him, tentatively putting her hand on his back.

"It doesn't have to change anything. We can still see each other. I'll come when you need me," her tone was pleading.

He turned to face her, smiling a little. "Will you miss me, sweet Elsred?"

She grinned. "Of course I will!"

Thor's smiled widened and she hugged him tightly.

He held her and they stood in an embrace for a bit. Then she pushed back, without really letting go and their gazes locked. Blue on green.

"You know, I really want to kiss you right now, but that's only going to make things worse in the future," he murmured. Thor swallowed dry, still looking into her eyes.

Elsred turned red, but found herself unable to say anything back. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

Thor stepped away and smiled sheepishly at her, thinking she was probably uncomfortable at his straightforwardness. "You don't need to say anything about this. I hope you can forgive my indiscretion and everything is alright between us. I'll leave now."

Before she had time to react, Thor had gone out of the room in a few of his long strides. When Elsred finally registered all that had been said and went out into the hall to search for him, Thor was nowhere in sight.

She withdrew back into her chambers, wondering what on the Nine Realms she was supposed to make of it all and feeling more confused than ever.

Come morning, her door had been fixed, just as Thor had promised her it would.

* * *

Sif felt as though she had tuned out the world around her.

It was just Loki and her, standing... She didn't know where they were standing and it didn't matter. All that mattered was his lips were on hers and Sif was losing herself. His hands were tangled in her dark hair, gripping it with a sort of desperation that was almost palpable and hers were around his neck, the same feeling fueling her.

Their kisses were hungry and when they parted to inhale the air they were lacking, they would just stare at each other smiling and say nothing, until their breath was ready to be taken away again.

Neither knew how long had gone by, but suddenly Loki stopped and chuckled against her lips, leaning his forehead on hers.

"What?" Sif asked, unsure of what he was finding so funny amidst what was probably the most intense experience in her whole life.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that if I knew kissing you would feel like this, I would have done it sooner," Loki's green eyes were alight with glee and Sif found herself smiling.

"Can't say I'm disappointed, either," her tone was casual, but Sif knew he could probably see right through her. Especially since her legs seemed to be made out of pudding at that moment.

She wasn't giving him the satisfaction of knowing how much he was affecting her just yet, though.

"Is that all the praise I'll get for my kissing prowess?" Loki said in a mocking hurt tone.

"For the time being," she teased, trying not to laugh at his expression.

"And to think I went through all that trouble practicing with other maidens!" he added dramatically, a knowing smirk almost escaping him.

Sif's eyes narrowed and she pushed him off her, anger boiling quickly under her skin. "What?!"

Loki's laughter boomed across the space Sif now realized was a corridor where anyone could have seen them. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

He kept laughing and Sif was becoming upset.

"Shut up!" she turned on her heels, walking away. Loki immediately stopped laughing and went after her.

"I was just teasing you!" he caught up to her, still trying to stop smiling. He grabbed her by the arm and stopped in front of her.

"Irking you has its perks, but undoubtedly kissing you is better," Loki smirked cockily, before he leaned down, about to kiss her.

Sif put her hand between them at the last moment, smiling wickedly. Loki frowned. "What?"

"This annoying each other business? It takes two for it to take place. Your turn to be annoyed, Loki."

Sif walked away, smiling as she did, a surprised Loki left behind.


	9. Alfheim - Part I

**A/N:** I hope your holidays were nice and a happy new year to you all! It took me a while to get this written because I've been moving about a lot (I'm hunting for a room to rent, so my internet connection has been non-existent).

Thank you so much to anyone who favorited/followed and to Alliprince, JigokuShoujosRevenge, Argetaie and Dean for the feedback, I really appreciate it!

P.s: I'm sorry about any mistakes you might find. I haven't read this through as much as I'd like, but I thought it best to just post right away!

* * *

**Alfheim - ****Part I**

Sif woke up with a foul taste in her mouth and feeling more than just slightly drowsy.

She tried to sit up and open her eyes, but as soon as the light passed through her eyelids, she immediately shut them again, with a hand on her head. Sif fell back to the softness of blankets and pillows that made up her bed, confused with her state.

Why was she feeling this way?

She had heard about headaches such as these, which often occurred after one had had too much alcohol, but Sif had so far successfully avoided the experience. She tried to call back to mind what the last thing she remembered was, but failed. There was a buzz in her mind and she felt as though she was trying to force her way through fog and mud in order to think.

She let herself drift back to a sort of numbness, until the swirling her head seemed to be doing against her will faded. She opened her eyes again tentatively and managed to keep them that way, even though a jab of pain assaulted her skull.

Sif was in her room; that much was clear after a brief examination of her surroundings. However, there was still no reason whatsoever for her body's strange behavior.

It took her some time to notice the folded piece of paper on her nightstand, with her name scrawled across it in neat hastily drawn letters. She grabbed it, recognizing Loki's handwriting.

When she finally managed to read the message, she let out an angry growl her mother would deem most unladylike.

Sif hopped off the bed, adrenaline making it easier to get her mind and body under control. She swiftly dressed herself and went to find the only person she might persuade to help her at such a time: Heimdall.

* * *

Loki felt slightly remorseful as he and Thor abandonded the realm of Asgard through a secret portal. He had discovered it while going through one of the ancient library books he usually busied himself with.

"Sif is going to murder you, you know?" Thor was grinning, despite Loki's unusual sulking.

His little brother had just enlightened Thor as to why it had been extremely hard to get a hold on either Loki or his best friend over the past couple of weeks. The eldest of the princes was feeling quite in the mood to tease.

Loki snorted, despite himself. "Like I'd let her have the satisfaction. No, I'd rather be trampled by Dark Elves. That way she would have no reason to come after me."

_And would remain safely in Asgard_, but he didn't voice his thought. It was far too mushy-feely for someone like him.

"Do you think Father will punish us very badly?" Loki was suddenly having second thoughts.

"I don't-,"

A sick feeling in the pit of his stomach started to pool and Thor's voice was drowned out. Then it felt like his body was being torn apart in different directions and he was spinning (or at least he felt like he was) at such high speed that everything around him blurred into blackness, until he couldn't say where his brother was or find his own voice to ask if Thor was alright.

When he regained awareness of his surroundings, he was sprawled on his back in soft grass, one so green it almost matched his eyes.

Thor, however, was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"They didn't leave through you?" Sif demanded, not for the first time.

"As I've told you already, the troops left with king Odin yesterday at dusk. The princes were in Asgard and in my range of sight until about half an hour ago, Lady Sif," Heimdall's voice was clear and calm, but there was a slight change in his features that allowed Sif to see the man was distressed about something.

"So you can't see them now?" she asked anxiously. "But you're supposed to see everything in all the Nine Realms!"

"No, my Lady" he said simply.

"But... why?" Sif was not the kind of girl who usually panicked unless there was a truly good reason. Mad as she was at Loki, this was starting to sound like a good reason to freak out.

"Prince Loki has been experimenting with ways of cloaking himself from my vision using his magic," he opened his mouth as though to continue, but then paused and tensed visibly.

"And...?" goosebumps erupted on her skin.

Heimdall was the calmest, most pacient and stoic man Sif had ever met. If he was worried, things were worse than she had assumed.

"But usually he never manages to hold the enchantment for more than a full minute and he has never managed to perform it on anyone else. I'm afraid they have ventured through a wormhole that connects Asgard to other parts of the Nine Realms, because I saw them last near it. However, the path itself is _not _anywhere inside my field of vision, because what's inside the wormhole belongs to a different dimension," Heimdall explained, evidently relieved to share his suspicions with someone else.

"We must tell queen Frigga. She ought to know what to do!" Sif shook at the thought of her best friend and her... - what was he now? A boyfriend? - other friend stuck forever in a different dimension.

"I have sent her a missive, but she has not yet read it. In the absense of the king, the queen is presiding a meeting of the High Council with the senior nobles and has requested not to be disturbed. It will still last a few more hours. I told the servant girl it was urgent, but Helga is not a very brave girl and she is too scared to interrupt such an important event," he clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Then you must help me get through. I need to find them!" Sif was getting desperate.

"Wait," Heimdall's eyes turned glossy as his attention foccused elsewhere. Sif tried to be patient, but was biting the inside of her cheek hard enough to draw blood by the time the guardian returned her gaze. "They are alive, but you must go to king Odin at once. He is in Almr Palace with king Eldvindur. I will not let you linger for long, mind. My orders are to let no one through until the king or queen so order and I break these only for the sake of their heirs," his tone was of warning.

"But what am I to tell the king?" her voice sounded shrill to her own ears and she tried to keep it together, but her throat was tightening.

"Tell him the Dark Elves have found the princes on the edge of the northen side of the Haggard Peaks. Thor has been captured."

"What of Loki?" Sif was breathless and the blood was singing in her ears, as Heimdall prepared to open the Bifrost.

"I cannot say why, but the Elves have orders not to touch him. He's unconscious," he elucidated.

"One more thing, Lady Sif. Your friend Elsred disguised herself as a soldier and is with the king's army. You must find her. She shall perish if you don't," Sif's eyes widened considerably and dread took a firmer grip on her heart, as she was catapulted into space.

What was Elsred, who was untrained in combat and loved peace above all things, doing in the army?


End file.
